Positive side
by Victoire Black
Summary: Narella Carrasco y Ainara de la Cuesta son dos brujas uruguayas muy diferentes... Cuyos caminos en algún momento se cruzarán. Seis viñetas cortas sobre seis pequeños momentos de sus vidas.
1. Narella

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece a los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

* * *

"**POSITIVE SIDE**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**NARELLA**

**I. ****Fidelidad****.**

John Davis y Narella Carrasco tienen muchas cosas en común. Muchas más de las que ella se imagina... Y a la vez, tienen muchas diferencias que ninguno de los dos conoce, o inconscientemente no quieren conocer. Aún así, están juntos. Y a pesar de todo, se siguen queriendo.

No es como si alguna vez no lo hubieran hecho. Ni tampoco es como si Narella no supiera que John muchas veces le fue infiel, pero... Ella quiere seguir así, porque cree incondicionalmente en él, y no en lo que todos dicen de él. Además, Narella jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, ¿por qué con John las cosas serían diferentes?

Seguirían juntos durante muchos años, serían felices como pareja... Y nunca pensarían en terceras personas. Hasta que, claro, la vida los desengañara. O al menos la desengañara a ella.

* * *

**II. ****Orgullo****.**

El Mundial de Quidditch acaba de terminar, y Narella no sabe hacer otra cosa que reír, saltar de alegría y llamar a todos sus amigos para contarlo. ¡Uruguay ha ganado por primera vez en la historia un mundial de Quidditch! Cabe aclarar que no fueron los mejores jugando, pero por lo menos nadie se desmayó a mitad del partido y pudieron seguir durante varias horas con su guardián en el puesto.

Mira a John, sentado en la vereda observando a todo el barrio mágico festejar con banderas, gritos y música. Reino Unido fue eliminado en la primera etapa, pero... ¿Qué más da? Ya hablará con él más tarde, ahora lo único que quiere Narella es seguir festejando, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo finalmente se siente orgullosa de su país.

* * *

**III. ****Compasión****.**

Narella nunca se ha relacionado con ella, pero sabe quién es. Todos la conocen a la perfección en el barrio mágico de Montevideo, dado que ha vivido allí desde que nació. Por supuesto, Narella no estaba ahí: Ainara de la Cuesta tiene seis años más que ella, y ni siquiera vive en la misma zona del barrio, así que jamás han cruzado más que un par de palabras.

Lo que Narella también sabe es que aquellos gritos que está oyendo son de Ainara... Y que los golpes que está sufriendo son provocados por Bruno, el novio de la joven y nuevo secretario del ministro de Magia rioplatense. Un puesto con un sueldo que, comparado con los estudios de periodismo de Ainara, Bruno no piensa compartir.

Narella jamás se ha sentido así por alguien más que no fuera ella misma. Nunca se ha sentido tan desgraciada en su vida, con tantas ganas de ayudar a alguien... Si por ella fuera, iría en ese mismo instante a golpear la puerta de la casa de aquellos dos jóvenes para exigirle al hombre que la deje en paz.

Pero no puede, y tampoco se atreve. ¿Qué derecho tiene para hacerlo? Es una simple adolescente sentada en una heladería, sintiendo los gritos de dolor de una mujer. Sintiendo su alma partirse en dos al no poder ayudar.

Qué sentimiento más raro es el que tiene... Qué manera tan rara de sentirse. Y qué ganas de hacer algo de lo que nunca se va a animar.


	2. Ainara

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic pertenece a los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

* * *

"**POSITIVE SIDE**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**AINARA**

**I. ****Amistad****.**

—Estoy embarazada... —exclamó Ainara de la Cuesta a su mejor amiga, Pilar, y ésta inconscientemente hizo que de su varita saltaran un par de chispas. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que la chica le decía—. ¡Bruno te va a matar, Nani!

—No se tiene por qué enterar —dijo mirándola con una expresión que Pilar no logró identificar—. Pilar, por favor te lo pido, sos mi amiga...

—Por mi parte no se enterará —exclamó intentando sonreír. No lo logró y Ainara no se quejó.

—Sabés que sos la mejor amiga del mundo, ¿no es así? —aseguró con una risa nerviosa, haciendo que Pilar finalmente pudiera sonreír.

—Me parece que me lo vas a tener que decir muuuuchas veces más, eh —bromeó, abrazando a su amiga.

Las cosas estaban bastante complicadas, pero ella no la iba a traicionar de ninguna forma. Y, sobre todo, pensaba en ayudarla hasta en la cosa más mínima. Porque por algo estaban los amigos, y ellas dos claramente poseían ese título.

* * *

**II. ****Responsabilidad****.**

—No lo puedo creer —fue lo primero que dijo la anciana cuando Ainara le contó la no muy feliz noticia. Aquella mujer la conocía desde que andaba en pañales por la vereda, y la había cuidado como a una nieta cuando sus padres habían muerto en aquel accidente.

—Crealo, doña Joaquina, las cosas son así.

—Pero, ¿embarazada? ¿Qué pensás hacer, Ainara? —exclamó la mujer, y repentinamente tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas—. Sabés que Bruno no te va a ayudar, ¿no es así?

—Claro que lo sé —aseguró con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. Doña Joaquina levantó las cejas.

—¿Y qué pensás a hacer, entonces? —repitió—. ¡No te podés hacer cargo de una criatura a esta edad, en este momento! Sos una chiquilina aún...

—Tengo veintiún años —le recordó Ainara, aunque no sirvió de nada.

—¿Dónde lo pensás dejar? —preguntó Joaquina suspirando.

—¿"Dejar"? —Ainara rió—. Yo no voy a dejar a mi hijo en ningún lado, señora.

La mujer frunció el ceño ante la aclaración. Al parecer no creía que Ainara estuviera capacitada para cuidar de una criatura, porque continuó debatiendo durante largo rato sobre los contras de tener un hijo a esa edad y en esa situación.

—Es mi nene y me voy a hacer cargo de él, doña Joaquina —insistió Ainara—. Ya está decidido, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**III. ****Solidaridad****.**

—¡Estás empapado, gordito! —exclamó Ainara saliendo de su casa y yendo directo al pequeño niño sentado en el cordón de la vereda. No tendría más de tres años, y miraba la lluvia que caía como si estuviera acostumbrado a pasar los días debajo de ella.

—¿Lo conocés, chica? —preguntó don Eliseo, el heladero de la esquina.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo está acá fuera? —preguntó, tomandolo en brazos con dificultad gracias a su abultado abdomen—. ¡Tiene los labios morados!

—No sé bien —dijo Eliseo—. La Marta(1) llamó a los del INAU(2) hace un rato, pero no han llegado. El nene no quiso entrar a la heladería, me extraña que haya dejado que lo levantés.

—Lo voy a bañar y le voy a hacer la merienda —comunicó Ainara, decidida—. Cuando lleguen, dígales que está en casa.

—¿Y el pibe ese que está con vos? ¿Bruno? —preguntó el hombre mientras ella entraba a su casa con el niño en brazos.

Se volteó dos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

—Bruno no va a volver en mucho tiempo, don Eliseo —aseguró—. Quédese tranquilo.

* * *

(**1**). Los nombres propios con un pronombre delante son algo típico en la forma que tienen algunas personas mayores, o las que vienen del campo, para referirse a los demás.

(**2**). Instituto del Niño y Adolescente del Uruguay.


End file.
